my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu Kakusu
Tatsu's Appearance Tatsu is a tall muscular teenager with yellow slit eyes, blue hair that goes down his back, green scales, wings on his back and he wears black pants. After drinking Alleluia's Extract, his body has changed into that of alleluia, making him a bit bulkier than before. Tatsu's Personality Tatsu is a very shy individual and cares about people much more than his safety, which can be irritating to his teammates. He is constantly making sure he doesn't people's way and he moves back to give people their room. He worries about his size and his appearance could scare people, with that in mind, he hopes to make a hero suit that covers his appearance to eliminate that problem. Tatsu's U.A Entrance Exam Tatsu's Point Scale Tatsu' Practical Test Tatsu Kakusu: 78 Villian Points Tatsu Kakusu: 40 Rescue Points Tastu's Quirk Apprehension Test Tatsu was able to pass the test with ease. Tatsu's 50 Yard Dash Tatsu Kakusu's 50 Yard Dash: 7.011 Tastu's Grip Strength Tatsu Kakusu's Grip Strength: 707KG. Tastu's Ball Throw Tatsu Kakusu's Ball Throw: 500 Meters. Tatsu's Standing Long Jump Tatsu Kakusu's Standing Long Jump: 185 yards. Tatsu's Three Remaining Test Tatsu Kakusu's Distance Run: He can run 11 miles without stopping. Tatsu Kakusu's Sit-Ups: 106 Sit-Ups. Tatsu Kakusu's Seated Toe Touch: He can touched his toes. Tatsu's Power/Quirk Dragon Skin / Dragon Physiology - Tatsu possesses a Mutant type Quirk called Dragon Skin; a quirk that gives him a dragon-like body that resembles a reptilian as well as a humanoid state and somewhat a intimidating appearance, granting him flight, increased strength, speed, and durability. * Dermal Armor - Tatsu's draconic body of scales is very dense, making regular firepower and slashes weapons hard to penetrate his body. * Wing Manifestation - Tatsu can sprout his wings for flight. * Prehensile Tail - Tastu grew a tail during his mutant * Enhanced Smell- Tatsu's since of smell is higher than normal. * Enhanced Hearing - Tastu can hear more than normal. * Enhanced Strength - Tatsu is stronger than normal. * Enhanced Speed - Tatsu is faster than normal. * Enhanced Durability - Thanks to his dragon-like body, Tatsu's body and his skin is tougher than normal. Tatsu's Fighting Style Tatsu's Super Moves * * * Tatsu's Relationships Hisayo - Tatsu's girlfriend. Aijaku Kakusu ( Love Scale ) Tatsu's Mother. Posses the Quirk Dragon Guard; a quirk that allows the user have a dragon tail and wings. Kyuuten Kakusu ( Sky Scale ) Tatsu's Brother. Possess the quirk Dragon Ace; a transformation quirk that gives him some scales and dragon wings for aerial combat and delivery. Ryuuza Kakusu ( Draco Scale) - Tatsu's father. Possess the quirk Drago Gear, only his head, hands and feet are draconic. Tatsu's Weaknesses * He can be damaged if he gets hit in his eyes, stomach, and chest. * Due to his reptilian body, he moves slow in hot and cold temperatures. * Dragon type quirks can hurt or manipulate him. Tatsu's Hero Suit Tatsu's suit wants a suit that can compensate his weaknesses. * The suit will have a mechanical wing coating for him to fly and protect his wings. * Tatsu can wear an insulated suit that protects from electric shocks and has armor plating to protect his vital organs. He also has armor plating that protect his tail as well, making him very hard to damage. Tatsu's Abilities Reader - Tatsu enjoy reading books when he gets a chance. Pro Fighter - Tatsu has trained in martial arts with his brother Kyuuten when they were little. Artist - Tatsu can draw very well as he normal draws animals and builds. Tatsu's History Tatsu is the younger brother of Kyuuten Kakusu and the second son of Ryuuza and Aijaku Kakusu.